Distorted Tales
by Kaizoku Prince
Summary: The distorted space- it comes and go, pulling two worlds together. A not so ordinary Harry Potter/Naruto crossover begins. Do you dare to read? Pairings uncertain.


**Prologue**

The Sage of the Six Paths was a very exceptional man. Through books and many told legends, we have learned that he was the founder of the ninja world as well as the creator and user of modern ninjutsu. Thusly, it makes him the very first shinobi.

Another known fact about the Sage of the Six Paths was that he was also the very first jinchuriki. He had seal within him the Ten-tailed Beast. So powerful the Sage was that he was able to harness the demon's powers and use it for his own. However, the Ten-Tails' powers were too strong and if the Sage were to die, the beast would be released into the world once more. Aware of this, the Sage used what powers he had left to divide the Ten-Tails' powers into what we know today as the nine tailed beasts.

Using the Chibaku Tensei, the Sage sealed what was left of the Ten-Tails and sent the beast into the sky of which it then became the moon. Unfortunately, that was not all that had happened. What is to be mentioned next was never written down upon the tablet that he was to have left behind for his descendants to find. . .

A large dark black sphere of gravity formed before the sage when he used the Chibaku Tensei. Upon throwing it into the sky, the surrounding earth was absorbed into it, piling one on top of the other as it grew in size. Appearing effortless to others, it took more out of the Sage than one would have realized, especially after he had just used most of his chakra already into creating the nine tailed beasts. He was tired, worn away by his overuse of chakra and it was obvious that he would be very accessible to making a mistake at such a time.

The flow of chakra that came from the Sage surged about him and the ever growing sphere. A loud war like cry shook the earth as the Sage threw it fully into the sky. However his control on it was not stable. Although he was successful in sending the sphere into space to become the moon, a portion of the sent chakra backlash towards him. In his current state, he was unable to dodge it.

Dealing a blow that should have killed him, he was struck to the ground as a wave of dust clouds encased the area. When it cleared, the Sage was nowhere to be found. All that remained was the electric static that weaved about the area where the Sage once stood and if one were to peer even closer, they would have noted how strange the space there was. A blurry visage, it was as if the very space itself had distorted while the sparks of electric currents swirled about it.

All that was left to wonder now was of what had happened to the Sage? His body was nowhere to be found, not even the tiniest of traces. It was as if he had just disappeared from the face of the world. Did he really? No one would know but the Sage himself and where he was, was a place like no other. A strange adventure would begin as he takes his first step into the world of witchcraft and wizardry.

Now how did he come to land in such a place like this?

To explain, would be quite difficult but to simply put it, the backlash of the Chibaku Tensei had opened a rift in space and when he had been struck, he was sent flying into said rift that sent him into another world; another dimension. Any normal person would perhaps have gone crazy if this were to have happened to them but the Sage of the Six Paths was no normal man and was extremely interested in exploring the place more than finding a way to return to his world. The Sage was also quite intrigued by the man who had found him when he had arrived, lying unconscious in the middle of what one would call- nowhere. The person was a strange man with auburn locks, beady eyes, and a long crocked nose that seemed to have been broken at least once. He called himself a wizard and his power came from a rather pathetically looking piece of stick.

_Albus Dumbledore_. That was a name the Sage knew he would never forget. He would not also forget the bonds of friendship that was forged that day.

Now the Sage told of his world to the other and he learned much about the world he was in.

Driven by the want of power, plague with never-ending wars; this world was no different from his own. Knowing that there were people like him out there, people like Albus, the Sage knew there were still some hope for peace. However, waiting would get him nowhere and he knew he would have to return to his world if he wanted his wish for peace to come true. So with the help of the other, with the combination of chakra and magic, the Sage found a way back and although he hope that someday he would meet Albus again, it wasn't to be as the rift disappeared before his eyes when he once again stepped foot upon his own world.

Years and centuries later, history has continued on without a single knowledge of this other world. As the years goes bye, it continues on so with none the wiser until one certain time in history when a man by the name of Namikaze Minato happen upon a distortion in space and was pulled inside of it.

Strangely enough, you would say that what happen to Minato in this other world would be something close to deja vu for whom he happen to encounter was the same man that the Sage had meet those many centuries ago. However, the man, Albus Dumbledore, appeared much more aged than the Albus the Sage had met. While a pointed hat sat atop of Albus white hair, a long white beard that could almost touch the ground flow from his chin. Twinkling eyes could be seen behind Albus's half moon glasses and his long nose appeared somewhat more crooked than before, looking as if it had been broken at least twice now.

Now Minato was a smart man. He was calm, collected, and highly preceptive and he knew without a doubt that he was in no danger whatsoever.

Just as the Sage had done, he learn of the world he was in from Albus while Minato told of his world to the other. The ninja world had changed quite a bit since the time Albus had meet the Sage but not much has changed in the wizarding world. The distorted space, it seems, effected time as well for while centuries had passed in the ninja world, only a few decades had gone by for Albus. Also it would seem that the space had a mind of its own, coming and going as it pleased.

Albus did mention to Minato though that when the Sage was here, he and the Sage had combine their magic and chakra together and it had reopen the space. However, when Minato tried to do just as the Sage had, it did not work and it was concluded that only the Sage's chakra was able to reopen the space as it came from the Sage to begin with and thusly shared the same characteristics. This left Minato now to try and find another way home but whilst doing that with the help of Albus, Minato also got to know more about the strange wizarding world he was in. The Yondaime was left with much intrigue, especially when he was staying at the strange school known as Hogwarts.

Now Minato did somehow or another found a way back home. However, on the day he did return, he had the misfortune of meeting a woman by the name of Sybill Trelawney. She was a 'supposed' seer and teacher at Hogwarts and when the woman set eyes upon Minato, the strangest thing happened. Her eyes glazed over and seemed to roll back and when she opened her mouth to speak, it was in a deep and ominous voice.

_"On the tenth of the tenth, the Nine shall rise while the Forth falls... In its wake, there lies nothing but death... a hated hero rises forth and bring about the uncertain future..."_

It was all that was said before the woman came back to her original self and had just simply walked away. Before Minato could question the other of it, the force of the distorted space had already pulled him in and he was gone from that world and back into his own. Ironically, the day he returned was the day he disappeared so it was as if he hadn't left at all, even if he had spend at least a month in the other world. Now, everything was back to normal, or so he had thought.

That night, the Kyuubi, a nine tailed demon fox, attacked Konoha. That night, his son, Uzimaki Naruto, was also born into the world. Unfortunately, that night also marked his son's future and Minato's untimely death...

xxx

**Author's Note**- I was so afraid to post this when I finished it. I was and still is, afraid, of what sort of reactions my readers would get when they read it since I know that this is different and all from all the other Naruto and Harry Potter crossover. I am also afraid of the reviews. Nonetheless, I still wish for some well placed creative criticism that will tell me **why **you like or dislike my story. Since this is my first fanfic, I really look forward to your opinions.

Now, I have always loved the idea of Naruto universe mixing with the Harry Potter universe. I love reading about it just as much as I love to think about it and so here I am, trying to write one of my own. I do not know if I will be successful at this but- I will try and if I do so happen to discontinue this when I have people reviewing that they want more, you may send me as much hate mails as you wish. I know for sure that I will deserve it then. Now, to the story at hand- I hope you enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Extra**- I apologize that this prologue has so little dialogues. It wasn't really suppose to have dialogues to begin with as this was only meant to be a summary of how the rift was created and leading up to the point in the ninja time line where both world truly came into play with one another. That was it.

**Disclaimer**- I will write this here and now and this will most definitely not be repeated in any of the other chapters that is to follow for this lays claim to them as well. I do not own the Naruto's characters, anime, and manga. Nor do I own Harry Potter and the 'whatever that should follows' of the book/movie and its characters.


End file.
